1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electrical plugs that selectively restrict and permit electrical plugs to be inserted into electrical receptacles and for electrical receptacles to provide electricity to the plugs.
2. Background Art
A number of tamper resistant electrical plugs are known to include various methods of preventing a child or user from receiving an electrical shock. Previous safety plugs have included accordion style outer coverings and retractable covers that utilize a shield housing that encompasses the electrical plug blades, either individually or as a complete unit. For the accordion style outer covering, an insulator material capable of being repeatedly collapsed in an accordion fashion without cracking or losing its resilience is required. In addition, the external accordion sheath requires extra-long prongs to accommodate for the collapsed shielding material that compiles at the base of the prongs. This can destabilize the seating of the electrical plug and the added length of the prongs provides an additional danger during plugging and unplugging resulting from additional instability in the structure of the plug.